


On a Cold Night

by azzylon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Non-binary Mark is the best Mark, Sharing a Bed, bisexual Lyn, lesbian Florina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzylon/pseuds/azzylon
Summary: On a cold and windy night, Florina and Lyn share a bed to keep warm. And then years of pent-up feelings lead them to finally confess their love for one other. Fluffy one-shot.





	On a Cold Night

It was one of those nights where the wind roared as loud as thunder.

Though no match for the winters of Ilia, the gusts seeped through the opening of Lyn’s tent, despite her best efforts to tie it up. And no matter how tightly she bundled herself in her sleep-skins, the cold bit into the very marrow of her bones.

The Sacaean swordswoman turned again in her skins, restless. It was futile trying to sleep in these conditions. Half a minute later, and Lyn would resign herself to taking over Eliwood’s night watch in his stead.

Before she could untangle herself, there was a soft voice at her tent.

“L…lady Lyn?” came a familiar shy voice. “Are you awake? I thought I might have heard you.”

Lyn’s heart fluttered to hear the voice most pleasant to her ears. “Yes, Florina. I’m awake. Please come in.” 

After a moment, the tent opened, revealing Florina carrying what looked like sleep-skins of her own. She quickly re-sealed the tent, and Lyn was grateful because Florina always managed to do it properly, so that no wind seemed to leak inside. The girl was a mercenary used to the freezing winters of Ilia, after all.

Florina looked incredibly sheepish, all pursed lips and worried blue eyes when she turned around.

“L…lady Lyn, I’m sorry if I’m over-stepping my bounds, but I could hear your teeth chattering from my tent, and I was so worried.”

She held out the bundle of sleep-skins. “Please take mine. It will help. I’m very used to the cold.”

Lyn couldn’t help cracking a smile. _Florina was always thinking of others and never herself._

“You are so kind, Florina, but I could never do that. I know you’re incredibly strong, but even _you_ would be cold in this wind.”

Florina frowned, stepping forward stubbornly anyway. “It will be fine. _Please,_ Lady Lyn. It’s unbearable to hear you suffering like this.”

Lyn sighed wearily. “Florina. _Please_ drop the whole ‘lady’ thing. I can’t bear to hear it, especially when we’re alone like this. Let’s just be Lyn and Florina, like we always used to be.”

For some reason, Florina reddened at this request and went quiet for a moment. Then, she nodded slightly.

“O…okay, Lyn.”

Lyn laid back against her arms, breathing another sigh from the deepest regions of her chest. To hear the woman she loved most treating her like some _noble stranger_ was unbearable. And while Florina only wanted to follow the protocols (she’d always been a stickler for rules) they’d been over it before.

And not to mention the _loneliness_. Lyn had loved Florina for so long and only desired them to become closer. And ever since she’d discovered her mother’s noble status, it had seemed that life and the duties of war had only kept them apart.

And so, Lyn desired nearness and intimacy with Florina more than ever.

“I want to just be Lyn and Florina,” Lyn repeated it, a sigh, up to the ceiling of her tent. It was spoken in a whisper, more like a fervent prayer than anything. Lyn yearned for so much more. Especially in the quiet darkness when she was alone.

Lyn craned her neck to look up at the other woman. It took her a moment to gather the courage for what she wanted, but Florina was nothing but a patient woman.

“Would you... would you mind sharing with me instead?” Lyn wondered, a tad shyly. “I can’t get to sleep anyway, and you always seem to make everything better.”

Instead of reddening, Florina seemed to perk up instantly. The awkward glint in her eyes disappeared and she smiled brightly.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Lyn! That way you’ll be even warmer,” she chirped, already bending down to help Lyn out of her own skins. “My sisters and I used to do that when the house was so cold that even the fire didn’t even warm us anymore.”

With Florina’s help, the two of them tugged Lyn out of the sleep skins. It was made more challenging by the fact that Lyn was already wearing one of Hector’s fur-lined cloaks and made everything more bulky and awkward. Lyn chuckled sheepishly when Florina met her eyes in amusement.

“I know, I know,” Lyn chided herself. “I’m a Plainswoman, I can barely handle the winters. Give me a warm windy day or harsh rains. Anything else.”

Florina smoothed down the furs around the cloak, shaking her head. “It’s okay, Lyn. I like knowing that you have some weaknesses.”

She giggled, and the sound of it made Lyn’s heart flutter.

“Okay,” Florina stepped back after the first step was done. She draped her own skins atop Lyn’s and then they began the task of squeezing themselves inside of the combined blankets.

The entire movement of Florina’s lithe and tiny body against Lyn’s sumptuous curves became a much more intimate affair than she’d ever dreamed. The skins were small, and fitting inside of them was extremely snug. When Florina maneuvered an arm to pull the drawstrings closed, suddenly everything became heat and skin and breath. It felt almost like a very tight embrace. 

And the effect was magical and immediate. Where before Lyn’s skin had been ice to the touch, Florina’s body felt like a warm and cozy fire. 

Lyn let out a shaky and nervous breath she’d been holding in while getting used to how tightly they were weaved together. It was not unpleasant at all, but Florina’s own softness seemed to cause painful electric currents to shoot across Lyn’s entire body. Lyn was certain that her face was tomato red. Their heartbeats pounded against each other.

But Florina didn’t seem bothered in the least. In fact, once they were settled, she wrapped her small arms around Lyn’s neck and settled her face in between Lyn’s shoulder and chin. She sighed with a cat-like purr.

“Lyn, you were so cold,” Florina whined. “No wonder you couldn’t sleep.”

Lyn’s brain was still trailing behind her mouth, and so she didn’t respond. Nervously, though, her hands crept around Florina. She mimicked Florina’s hold and moved her hands down Florina’s side to her lower back. Her arms held her close, unable to help it.

Lyn let out another wavering breath. She hadn’t realized she’d been keeping her eyes screwed closed because of her nervousness. But now that they were open, she was face to face with the beautiful blue eyes of the woman she loved. When Florina blinked, her lavender eyelashes tickled Lyn’s cheek.

“Is this okay?” Florina’s voice sounded a little worried since Lyn hadn’t spoken for a while.

“Florina,” Lyn trailed, meeting her gaze with burning cheeks. This entire situation was ridiculous. Over the top. And her bi little heart just couldn’t take it anymore. She was bursting with longing.

Lyn’s hand moved from Florina’s back to cup around the fullness of her cheek. Florina’s eyes widened in surprise. Lyn felt her small body shiver against hers.

“I… I want to kiss you so badly,” Lyn breathed, a soft but burning confession. It sprang from her mouth, completely unbidden. She couldn’t even stop herself if she’d tried.

Florina’s eyes moved towards Lyn’s lips, and Florina’s mouth seemed to part open. Lyn felt her squeeze the fabric at her back.

Lyn screwed her eyes shut, immediately frantic that she’d made the wrong decision. _Maybe she’d been a complete idiot. Maybe she’d misread all of the signs. Maybe even Serra had been wrong. Serra had promised her upon her own deathbed that Florina was in love with her. Maybe she’d just ruined years and years of friendship._

“I’m so sorry,” Lyn apologized quickly, panicked. “That was extremely unbecoming of me to say. I completely understand if you…“

“ _Lyn.”_

Florina’s voice had become so forceful that Lyn’s eyes snapped open and responded to the unspoken command in that voice. _Look at me._ And so, she did. And though Florina seemed to be blushing just as furiously as herself, she did not look disgusted or taken aback. There was something more akin to determination deep behind her sky-blue eyes.

“Do you think I’d be sharing a bed-skin with you if I _didn’t_ want that?” Florina’s voice was deadly serious.

“N...no, probably not,” Lyn replied, mesmerized by the woman’s sudden assertiveness.

“This… this isn’t what plain old friends do, Lyn,” Florina’s voice softened then. “It’s what…” And here her voice faltered a bit, obviously too shy to say the word without a few tries.

“It’s what lovers do,” Lyn finished for her, quietly.

The realization that the two friends had become _this_ was exactly like draping two bed-skins together. Warm and comforting and yet new and full of possibilities. Their relationship had become so close that this development probably wouldn’t surprise anyone at all.

Florina’s soft hands took hold of Lyn’s where it had stayed on her cheek. “Do you want to be lovers?”

“Yes,” Lyn responded without hesitation. She’d wanted that for so long. Since before she knew it was acceptable to want and desire a woman as she would a man.

“Me too,” Florina responded, satisfied. “I’ve wanted to be your lover for a long time. But… I didn’t know how to… how to ask you.” She shook her head, looking embarrassed. “I even asked _Farina_ for help, and her suggestions were more than just a little humiliating.”

Lyn didn’t need to guess why Florina looked like she wanted to disappear just even _remembering_ Farina’s “ _suggestions_.” She knew they were probably lewd enough to even make Sain blush.

“And… it’s not… _strange_ for you, though we’re both women?” Lyn asked with trepidation.

In Sacae, the Plainsfolk had fewer societal restrictions on matters of love and gender. It had been one of the reasons that Mark had been so surprised to hear that someone else knew what it meant to not be either a man nor a woman when they first met Lyn.

But Florina was from Ilia, and Lyn worried that it might prove to be too much. Ilians, like those of Pherae and Ostia, often followed the tenants of Saint Elimine and were not so accepting.

“Of course not, Lyn,” Florina responded simply. Like she was remarking upon the weather. “I’ve only ever liked girls. It’s been that way since… forever. My sisters know, and even Farina never teased me about it. They think no differently of me.”

Lyn nodded as she listened. “That’s a pleasant surprise. I’ve met some who haven’t been so… open.”

Florina noticed a dark and bitter glimmer flash through Lyn’s eyes, and her heart plummeted. Florina unconsciously tightened her hold over Lyn, as if to protect her. But the moment passed, and Lyn’s eyes were only for Florina again. They kept drifting down to Florina’s lips.

“I’ve dreamed about kissing you since we rescued my grandfather,” Lyn confessed. “You’re just so beautiful and strong, Florina. You’re everything I’ve ever admired.”

Florina flushed at the praise, but her mouth curved a little.

“You can,” she whispered.

Lyn wet her lips, seeming to hesitate for a moment. But then she inched forward and claimed Florina’s mouth. Florina reciprocated eagerly. Her small hands found themselves tangling in Lyn’s green locks, freed from their usual high ponytail.

When Lyn pulled away, their moistened lips seemed to make a small “pop.” Lyn’s chest heaved with adrenaline as if she’d just practiced sword-fighting for hours. Florina’s lips still glistened, inches in front of her. Her mouth was parted and eyes half-lidded with desire. Something primal and animalistic urged Lyn to kiss Florina again, much more deeply. To press against her and make love fiercely to her. But Lyn restrained this side of her passion, for now. There were too many people around them. And flimsy tent walls could only mask so much.

“I could keep going,” Lyn panted, voice husky with want. “I _want_ to keep going. I wish we were alone back in Sacae.”

“One day we’ll be,” Florina promised Lyn. She pressed a small kiss to Lyn’s cheek.

Lyn’s heart nearly spilled over at those words. _One day._ Those two words carried with them hope and promise and a life spent together soaring over the mountains of Ilia and galloping across the plains of Sacae.

The two settled against each other again. They pushed and maneuvered against the skins until they found the most comfortable positions. Their legs entwined, and they held each other close. Florina nestled into the crook of Lyn’s shoulder again as before.

“Let’s go to bed,” she suggested, sleepily.

Lyn nodded against Florina’s thick lavender curls. She already felt a hundred times warmer and safer in the arms of her love. Soon enough, Lyn lost count of how long they laid awake like this. Her eyes closed, and Lyn was just about to fall asleep when she heard Florina whisper in her ear.

“You know that I love you, Lyn,” she breathed. It was sleepy and peaceful. A _reminder._

And unbidden, tears welled in Lyn’s eyes. She had to blink them away in surprise. Lyn never imagined she’d hear those words in the context that she’d always imagined but never thought would come to fruition. Laying together as lovers would.

“I love you too, Florina,” Lyn whispered.

And somehow, the tumultuous winds did not seem to roar quite as loudly as before.


End file.
